There are wishes that can't be granted
by nabette
Summary: When Gokudera finds himself running into a strange boy and finally ends up in an even stranger shop, it's time for him to start believing in the supernatural. 5927 Reborn!/xxxHolic crossover


**There are wishes that can't be granted (But there are enough that can be)  
**_Reborn / xxxHolic crossover_

_The sky looked like it wanted to cry badly._

Gokudera just waited for the rain to start falling. Like on _that day._ (He remembered red everywhere and leaving warmth in his arms _why couldn't he move quicker - why couldn't the time stop right now, why couldn't it be turned backwards - why now - why him - why Tsuna - why not himself instead_, screaming and sudden, unnatural silence - until the shouting started again.)

It definitely looked like it could start pouring with rain every second now.

Which meant he couldn't actually see a blue sky. And he was glad for it.

He lit himself another cigarette (he didn't remember how many he had gone through today already - he didn't count them anymore - but it seemed like he'd need a new packet soon), just stopping shortly and walking on at exactly the same pace as before. He pushed down the need to look behind him to see if someone was following him. Ever since _that day_ he constantly felt like being watched. It was paranoia and he knew it. After all, it didn't quite feel like an enemy was trailing him.

He was sticking to abandoned roads and alleys. Seemingly choosing his way carefully, but honestly, he was more wandering where his feet took him. It wasn't that he didn't want to be seen, he just didn't want to see anyone right now. The only one he wanted (_desperately needed_) to see he couldn't possibly meet anymore.

One hand clenched around one of the boxes that were fastened on his belt under the wide jacket he wore against the chilly autumn wind. He couldn't hole himself up in his room all the time with only Uri for company. He had already tried that; it didn't help at all. Nor did walking around aimlessly either for that matter, but it gave him something different to do. The downside to it was that his companion had to stay inside of his box. Without the cat he would be even more lonely, Gokudera guessed. Yet it was rather hard to imagine feeling more alone than now.  
He felt lifeless. Hollow.

The wind appeared to get even colder and the sky darkened more, though it still didn't start raining. It seemed a bit like the clouds had lost their capability to do it.

_The sky wanted to cry, but it couldn't, as it was already dead._

He didn't watch where he was going at all when a shout threw him out of his thoughts. Something along the lines of 'Just leave me alone!', not that it really mattered to him. There was a crash and then a skimpy boy emerged out of another alley not too far away from Gokudera. He ran as fast as his feet took him and looked like he had done that for quite a while now. Gokudera didn't really mind him and wanted to turn him out again, but then the boy looked back over his shoulder and Gokudera just _knew _he hadn't seen him upto now. You think as an ex-guardian (he always painfully reminded himself that there was nothing much left to guard anymore) he would have better reflexes, but he only heard the surprised 'Huh?' of the other still facing the opposite direction, before he crashed directly into him. At least Gokudera was able to avoid them ending up on the ground.

The boy landed on his behind anyway.

Glaring down at him the first thing standing out were the strange eyes; the boy had two different eye colors behind his glasses. As he hurried to stand up and dust himself off, he mumbled something under his breath before noticing exactly what he had collided with. His eyes went wide and he quickly bowed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there. - I'm really sorry!"

Gokudera didn't bother to snap at him to be more careful or made any attempt at letting him know he accepted the apology. He just started to walk on again, only stopping when he noticed that the boy hadn't moved at all and was staring at him. He turned around to yell at him to mind his own damn business but stopped at the weird feeling that he wasn't really looking at _him_ but something else, something he himself wasn't able to see. It was quite strange and somewhat creepy, the boy seemed to snap out of it though and apologized once more before hurrying off.

Gokudera shook his head to free himself from those crazy thoughts and resumed his path into the other direction.

It still wasn't raining but there was now something different in the air, Gokudera noted. He couldn't quite place it, didn't know what it was.

He also didn't know _where _he was.

He had thought he had moved in a circle. But he had ended up somewhere he hadn't ever been before. He was quite sure he would be able to remember that kind of a house.

In front of him, between two big business buildings was a small, rather old looking house, overly decorated with half-moon ornaments, had a large garden and a black fence around it. Furthermore it gave off an aura Gokudera couldn't really describe.  
All in all it didn't fit in with its surroundings _at all_.

Gokudera wanted to turn around and just walk back again, he would probably soon come to a street he could actually place, but his feet didn't seem to agree with him. The house intrigued him (like it did his feet obviously).  
It felt more like dreaming than being actually awake, when he pushed the gate open and approached the front door. He nearly thought that his body was moving on its own, not minding what he thought about it.

He opened the door and let himself in. Then he paused. Really, what exactly was he doing here? But before he could leave again somebody had noticed him.

"Are you here to see Yuuko-san?"

It was that boy that had run into him earlier. He couldn't even answer, the boy just blinked back at him - probably recognizing him too - then his gaze slid to something behind Gokudera, he nodded and disappeared further into the house again.  
"Yuuko-san! Stop lazing around, there are customers waiting for you!", could be heard, then the shouts couldn't be understood anymore.

Gokudera turned to look behind him, found nothing there and wondered what the hell that had been all about. And why wasn't he leaving already? This place gave him the creeps, yet he just couldn't turn around and walk out the door again, it seemed.  
Then the boy appeared again, motioning Gokudera to follow after him. He led them into a rather large room full of smoke. In the middle of it on a couch, placed under some kind of canopy, lay a woman with long black hair and an outfit that, though made out of many layers, still left nearly nothing to imagination. Her smoking out of a pipe at least explained why it was so hard to make out anything besides her in the room at first glance.

Gokudera made one step into the room and knew that woman was the creepiest of everything he had already encountered today.

"Ah, I see you finally made it here, Gokudera-kun."

He had been right.

He didn't bother to ask why she knew his name or that he would come here of all places. Something like that had happened to him already more often than was to his liking; the enemy being prepared, already knowing far too more about him than could possibly be healthy.  
This didn't feel like a place any of their enemies would know, much less use though. He didn't even know how he was so sure about that. He just _knew_.

"Where is this and who are you?" He glared hard at her, but she didn't flinch in the slightest. That he thought she wasn't an enemy didn't mean he had to trust her after all.

"I have many names. Some call me the dimension witch, others Ichihara Yuuko, but you can call me Yuuko-san." Gokudera refrained from rolling his eyes. The woman wasn't just creepy, she also was crazy it seemed.  
"Also it's not important, where this is, but _what_ it is."

"Then what exactly is this place?", he didn't even know why he was playing along. There was something in the back of his mind that irked him to continue, to search for something. Though he didn't have the slightest idea what it could be.

"This is a shop. I'm fulfilling wishes. For a fitting prize, that is."

"I don't have a wish", Gokudera swallowed.

"You have to. Only people who need this shop can find it."

"It's not something you could grant."

"So you didn't actually notice yet."

"What?"

The woman exhaled a long breath of smoke. Her eyes left him and focused on a spot next to him or behind him, Gokudera wasn't sure. He refused to turn again to look what she was watching so intently and noticed that strangely eyed boy looking into the same direction.  
It was creeping him out, but he refused to let it get to him.

"Then you're the one with a wish, right?"

"I just said that -", Gokudera abruptly stopped. Neither of those two seemed to mind him at all. It looked like the woman was speaking to someone else. Someone who _wasn't there_.

"That's not an easy wish you have there and you know that, don't you?", there was a short silence, Gokudera didn't know if he should just try to make a run for it. If he was going mad or those two already were, he didn't know. Probably both. "The problem isn't even the wish itself, the price is just too high for you. You couldn't pay me enough, he would have to make that wish for you, Sawada-kun."

Now Gokudera's head really snapped around. _But there still wasn't anybody._ Even if there was, no way there could possibly -  
He felt stupid for it, even as his eyes scanned every small corner of the room, every little piece of furniture and everything else occupying it. There still wasn't anybody else in sight.

He was getting colder by the minute. He just wanted to get out of that freaking house, but couldn't find it in him to finally leave. It was like some part of him actually _needed_ to stay.  
He turned back around to face the woman again. He wanted to ask her what she meant, to whom she had been speaking and what the hell she was smoking. He stopped himself though when he met her gaze again. Her attention was seemingly back on him now.

"Gokudera-kun. Do you believe in ghosts?"

He stared dumbly back at her. Part of him wanted to laugh, another one wanted to run without looking back. The third liked the idea of screaming and blowing this damn place up, watching it burn to the ground. Only the strange atmosphere surrounding her, her eyes that seemed absolutely serious stopped him from doing either. So he was at a total loss what to do.  
Except for answering the question.

"No." He had seen a lot of strange and unbelievable things in his life already, so maybe he shouldn't be surprised if ghosts actually existed, yet he didn't really believe in them. There should be a limit for crazy things nobody knew much about existing on earth.

"Well, you should." The woman was smiling now. It made Gokudera suppress a shiver.

In some strange way he even had to believe her. Even if her words seemed so completely unbelievable, he really didn't have it in him so tell her that she was just bat-shit crazy. That's why his next sentence didn't sound like a question at all, more like a conclusion. Well, life was in itself a pretty mad thing, he guessed.

"So you're telling me that ghosts actually exist." After the long loophole it was in, his brain seemed to pick some things up again. Like that boy shifting a bit from one foot to the other and _smiling seemingly encouraging at that spot behind him._ Okay, maybe it wasn't at it's full capability yet.

"Yes", she started to smile. Like everything of her, her smile too was able to creep him out.

"Why should I believe you?" Even if he already sort of did, he just had to ask. He wasn't sure, but her eyes looked like they were twinkling for a very short moment and her smile widened. It was spine-chilling.

"Well, that would be because you're being followed by one."

Gokudera's brain turned completely blank. Then it practically roared to function, adding everything up and coming to an answer that left his throat dry, his hands clenching and un-clenching, his heart thudding so loudly it was nearly everything he could hear anymore and his lungs aching for another cigarette. It was something he wanted to believe without second-guessing, but he couldn't wrap his head around it, couldn't quite comprehend though it lay right in front of him.  
His breath was ragged and he forced himself to calm down, to meet her gaze again, as his eyes must have glazed over for that moment it took him to figure it out. He wasn't sure if he really got it right.

"_The Tenth?_", he was aware that his voice hadn't been more than a throaty whisper, but she'd understood nontheless.

The smile was gone and she was absolutely serious again as she nodded.

Now Gokudera was really at a loss what to do.

He wanted to burst out laughing, he wanted to start screaming and crying. His breathing stopped, he was biting his tongue to make the pain make everything more _real_, to assure himself that _no, he wasn't dreaming after all_. His heart was hammering away even louder than before. It made him feel dizzy and light-headed. But as his whole being surged with pure happiness - even if he still couldn't believe it all - he felt somewhere that he had failed the Tenth again. If he really had been watching over him this whole time, it must have made him miserable seeing his right-hand man like that, seeing how devastated he'd been, how he hadn't _lived_ any more (and that must have looked horrible considering _the Tenth was the one dead and not him_).

Another part was scolding himself for already reacting like that. Nothing, _nothing_ proved that anything the witch had said was actually the truth. He was foolish to believe her so readily, so fast. But he just didn't have it in him to listen to that part, to lose everything _again_. Because it seemed to Gokudera that he would lose the Tenth all over again if he lost that belief. Then he wouldn't even have the _ghost_ of the Tenth anymore and nothing would be left.  
As his brain tried to catch up with half of its thoughts and sort them out, his mouth ran on autopilot and asked all those things he actually already sort of knew.

"He's - he's here? _Here?_ The Tenth? _The Tenth _is _here_?"

For a quick moment it looked like the woman would smile again. She kept a straight face and nodded though. "Yes. He's here. And he can see and hear you."

Gokudera mouthed a silent 'Really?' before he turned around, let himself crash to the ground and bowed so quickly he slammed his head rather painfully onto the floor. It didn't matter though. _The Tenth _was_ here_ after all.

"Tenth! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I failed you!", he still couldn't see him, but with his face on the ground it changed everything. He could _pretend_ that he would be able to look at the Tenth' face if he lifted his head again. So he pressed his forehead harder onto the carpet.  
He rambled on and on about everything he was sorry for, everything he regretted not to have apologized for and had thought he would never be able to say to the Tenth again. The carpet started to feel damp after a while and that was when Gokudera realized he had been crying, so he apologized for being such an awful and embarrassing right-hand man again.

By the third time he shouted that he was so sorry for failing the Tenth like that and not being able to protect him after all, there was a hand lightly touching his shoulder. But there wasn't the familiar spark the Tenth's touches had always triggered. He quickly wiped at his face.

"It's okay." He'd been right. When he sat up and turned around, he saw that it was the boy's hand on his shoulder. The back of his mind told him to snap at him for touching him and scolded himself for letting him get so close without noticing, but he couldn't do much more at the moment than stare back and swallow against the lump in his throat.

"He said it's okay. Please stand up again."

He still felt the need to apologize for a damn lot of things, but he got shakily on his feet anyway. If the Tenth had said so, who was he to disobey? Then another realization hit him full blast like a hit of Reborn had only ever managed until now.

"You can see him. And hear him too?" He straightened completely and composed himself. He shot the boy a glare that made the other wince a bit. Gokudera had just embarrassed the Tenth again with that rather pathetic display in front of those two. He really should try harder not to fail him in any way anymore.

"Y-yes." The boy's eyes hushed from Gokudera to the spot the Tenth seemingly occupied, finally settling on the witch, giving her a pleading look to help him. Gokudera could hear her chuckle.

"Why? How can you do that?"

"I don't really know! I always could see things others couldn't. I was born with it as far as I remember," he made some flailing movements to get the point better across. He wouldn't have needed them.

Gokudera turned to the witch again. Her face was set on business again, all traces of the quiet laughter he had heard just half a moment before completely gone.

"I have a wish for you to grant. I'll pay whatever is necessary." He had already gathered as much that she didn't want money as payment. She nodded, so he went on: "I wish to be able to see the Tenth again."

"That's not an easy request. The price is high and I'm only able to fulfill it because others help with the payment." Gokudera as well as the boy looked a bit confused at that, but neither of them commented. "I'll have you warned though: Even like that you'll only be able to see Sawada Tsunayoshi, no other ghost if you should encounter any. Furthermore you will _only_see him. Not hear him, not feel him, but I think you guessed the last part. Again, if you wanted to hear him too or only wanted to hear him the price would be too high."

Gokudera swallowed and nodded. At the moment he felt a bit like floating. He would be able to _see the Tenth again_. It wasn't important that he wouldn't be able to understand everything he said. That didn't mean he wouldn't be able to _understand_.

"Now, give me your lighter." A bit puzzled Gokudera complied. Yes, he had had that lighter an awful long time now, but it wasn't of such a great emotional value to him. She took it from him and gave him another serious look.

"If you want your wish granted you're not allowed to light a flame again. Ever. If you do, you'll lose the ability to see in that instant and it will only be able to be restored for a much higher prize. You wouldn't be able to pay it then and could consider the ability lost for good."

So he would have to stop smoking. He could do that for the Tenth.

Then his mind caught up. _You're not allowed to light a flame_. The whole truth of the payment came crashing down on him. He wouldn't be able to fight anymore, making him completely useless to the Vongola famiglia. He would only be a burden, wouldn't be able to go back anymore. He would have to change his life completely again, would have to run away like he had done once before already. But this time around he wouldn't be alone.  
It really was a high price. But nothing was high enough to be worth more than the Tenth. _Everything for the Tenth._

He nodded.

The woman took out an old pocket watch (one the boy seemed to know) and lay it together with the lighter on opposite edges of a round platter filled with water, so that neither object got wet. She put the platter in the middle of the room and motioned Gokudera to stand on the side his lighter lay on and to put his hands on either side of it. The boy had to take his place on the other side and do the same with the watch.

"Yuuko-san? Uhm... How are you going to do this?"  
"Ah, Watanuki, I knew you'd ask! Well, you see, I'm going to transfer some of your ghost-seeing-abilities to Gokudera-kun, here. The water and those belongings of each of you aren't even really necessary, but make it a lot easier for me."  
"You're just taking my power and give it to him? I didn't even know you could do that!"  
"Well, you don't want to see ghosts again, he wants to see one. I'm killing two birds with one stone! You'll still be able to see ghosts after this, it's not enough I'm taking from you to erase everything you can do. Though it should make your way home a bit easier from now on," she grinned at him. He still looked a bit sceptically, but relieved nonetheless.

Gokudera only registered half of what they were saying. He still couldn't quite believe it: He would see the Tenth again! He gripped Uris box, a nervous tick he had developed shortly after he had gotten used to wear it on his belt. He just realized he wouldn't be able to see the kitten ever again. That hurt quite a bit, but he would never have chosen Uri over Tsuna. He wouldn't chose anything over Tsuna, for that matter.  
Though before he could think longer about the loss of Uri, the witch began with whatever crazy magic she had promised to do. Under him, the boy and the platter, a big glowing circle appeared. The air began to move, making it seem like a strong wind was blowing through the room, yet no window was open, even the doors were closed. For a moment nothing happened but then Gokudera could see swiveling, twirling color seep from the boys fingers into the water. It was nothing like he had ever seen before, it wasn't really describable. The mass of color was glowing a bit and constantly changing form and brightness. The nearer it got to his hands the more red it became until it looked a bit like a watery storm dying-will flame of his.  
Gokudera nearly did jerk his hands away as the now deeply red color touched his fingertips. It was cold, nothing like the warmth it looked like, but it wasn't uncomfortable. He could feel the cold creep under his skin, slowly up his through arms and then covering his whole body from within. Now he felt like the witch had just dumped the water all over him, yet he was completely dry.

It was finished faster than he had thought. His vision was a bit blurry at first, but it seemed to get better already. The boy looked rather drained too. But all that bothered him not in the least at the moment.

_There was the Tenth. _He looked exactly like he remembered him the last time he saw him. (Well, without the holes in his clothes and the _blood_, but like he had looked like _before_.) He couldn't see him completely clearly yet, but it was getting better by the moment. It didn't matter though. _There was the Tenth_. And _he could see him._

There was a smile on his face and his eyes sparkled nearly like they used to before all of this mess and Gokudera couldn't _believe it_. The Tenth didn't move at all and he didn't dare to either, being afraid of waking up in his bed every second now and seeing that nothing had really happened.

The Tenth mouthed something while still smiling to him and Gokudera realized that he had stopped breathing some time ago and probably should start doing that again. He had to grin a bit embarrassed (he nearly could hear the Tenth' voice in his head telling him "Hayato, you forgot breathing again"). That grin widened until it felt like his face was going to rip into pieces.

Finally the Tenth started to move. That was when Gokudera noticed for the first time that the Tenth was actually floating. It was nearly not noticeable as his feet nearly touched the ground, but you could see it when he started to move. Gokudera wondered if he would even have to actually put a foot before the other to be able to move forwards or if he was doing it more out of habit than anything. The Tenth wasn't transparent like Gokudera would usually have imagined a ghost to be. The only thing still being different about him was the floating and that he was still a bit blurry around the edges, but other than that he looked like he was alive.

The Tenth was now directly in front of him. It felt a bit like his heart was going to explode every second now. Gokudera wanted to reach out, but stopped himself. It would only hurt them both being shown again that he wouldn't be able to _touch_ the Tenth anymore. Yet this was _so much more_ than he could have hoped for.

Up close he could see the hurt behind those wonderful eyes. If Tsuna would want to stay with him he probably wouldn't be able to see the others again. But he himself couldn't return anymore. Not without being able to at least defend himself. At the moment he was absolutely worthless. But it was the first time in his whole life that that didn't bother him in the slightest. He didn't doubt his decision at all.

He really hoped Tsuna wouldn't end up having to regret anything.

"_Tenth-_"

It seemed like the Tenth was thrown out of his stupor. He stepped back and actually started to _glare _at Gokudera, smile now gone and eyes narrowing. Gokudera couldn't understand what he was saying and it felt like someone had just sucker-punched him into the stomach. Hard.

"I'm sorry - I don't know - I'm so sorry for everything - for whatever I've done again, Tenth!" The words stumbled over each other trying to get as fast as possible out of his mouth. He had nearly forgotten. There was no way the Tenth wouldn't blame him for anything after everything that happened.

The Tenth shook his head (Gokudera noted that his hair was still able to fly around apparently) and said a couple of words again, still looking at Gokudera accusingly.

Gokudera didn't know what to do. He couldn't _understand_. And someone had obviously knocked all the air from his lungs because he couldn't bring himself to answer or apologize again, just staring helplessly back at the Tenth. The Tenth who must surely _hate him_ after everything that had happened.

Then that crazy woman had the gall to _laugh_. Okay, he had all but forgotten about her until she had started cackling like that, but that wouldn't stop him from blowing her up for laughing about the Tenth. Then he remembered he wouldn't be able to do that. But before he managed to come up with another plan to use the boy stepped in.

"He said you shouldn't call him that anymore."

Gokudera's brain drew a complete blank. It must have shown on his face.

"I mean, he wanted you to finally stop calling him 'Tenth' all the time," there was a quietly mumbled 'Watever that means' under his breath but then he continued, "He said you should call him 'Tsuna' and that he had told you so long before." The boy looked a bit embarrassed, not that Gokudera really noticed.

When he turned to the Tenth again he was nodding, still looking sternly at him.  
Gokudera felt a bit like dying. The Tenth - no, _Tsuna_ - didn't hate him. He was so very glad his heart hurt. But it hurt in a good way. A way he had not felt in a very long time.

He suddenly felt very dizzy and swayed a bit on his feet. He was relieved, yes, but that was not a reason to be feeling like that. He quickly pressed a hand against his mouth. He felt like he was going to throw up every second now. He could see the Tenth' - _Tsuna_, he reminded himself, _Tsuna_ - worried face for a short moment, saw him rather quickly talk to the witch or the boy, he couldn't tell, then his vision blurred completely and he felt his legs give out beneath him.  
There were hands stabilizing him, the boy's he noted as he started to shout questions. He wanted to slap the hands away again. He couldn't seem to move a finger though.

"Are you okay? What happened? Can you hear me?"

Gokudera didn't want to take his hand from his mouth yet, so he just nodded. That seemed to relieve some of the tension of the boy. He couldn't see it, but the hands helping to hold him upright didn't clutch so hard at him anymore.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Absorbing such power can cause nausea, especially if you're not used to it. It's nothing to worry about. It should pass quickly."  
"Yuuko-san! How could you forget mentioning something like that!"

She was right though. He was starting to feel a bit better and his vision seemed to clear again. He could hold himself up even as the hands left him. He didn't need to see to know the boy was flailing around again. He ignored the ranting and concentrated to find where the Tenth was. He was a bit startled when he could identify the two brown blobs in front of him as the Tenth' worried gaze.  
So he croaked a small, "I'm okay, don't worry about me, Tenth." That didn't seem to impress him too much, he let it go though. He slowly started lift himself from the carpet and straighten up again. (He quietly wondered how often he would have to do that today.) The Tenth eyed him a bit sceptically before saying something in the general direction the witch had been before Gokudera had so gracefully collapsed. His eyes still pulsed, they didn't hurt though and everything was getting sharper again.

"You really don't have to worry, Sawada-kun. He's feeling better already, isn't he?" There was a pause. Gokudera didn't know if anyone really payed any attention to him, but he nodded nonetheless to assure the Tenth. There was really nothing to worry about. Even if his chest tightened with the thought of the Tenth still caring about him after all this time. He still had to get used to the idea that he had never really _left_ at all but stayed and watched over them. (_Over him_ he didn't really dare to think.)

"It shouldn't happen again. There was no risk you didn't know about. I don't think Gokudera-kun would have stopped even if there was."

"That's right, Tenth. I wouldn't. You know that."

Gokudera saw enough to notice the Tenth' eyes softening while meeting his. Then they narrowed again. Gokudera blinked. Then flushed.

"I mean - Ts-Tsuna."

The Tenth, _Tsuna_, smiled back at him. It was a real smile, full of happiness, completed with shining eyes that hadn't dulled even after death. It alone made Gokudera's breath hitch and heartbeat quicken. Something that hadn't changed since the first day he had been able to call Tsuna _Tenth_. Something that had been ignored for half of their time together, but had always been already _there_.  
_Tsuna_. That name made everything so more real. Now he wasn't able to turn back again. If this would turn out to be some crazy kind of dream Gokudera wouldn't be able to forget, to pretend this really hadn't happened at all. If there was _Tsuna_ he wasn't the storm guardian, not the right-hand man anymore. He wasn't _Gokudera-kun_ but _Hayato_. It was a difference like between day and night. It changed everything and nothing at the same time.

He bowed deep and thanked the witch with as much honesty as he could put into his voice. He didn't often show his gratefulness to others (that weren't the Tenth). Though today was one of the happiest days of his life. He really hadn't thought it possible anymore.  
"It's okay, the price was paid after all." She lost her smile again, "Just remember what I told you. Once broken I don't know if there will be any way to renew the spell again. And like I already said, the payment would be much higher." Gokudera wanted to thank the boy too, but the witch told him that he had probably started cleaning again while shouting about how she was such a horrible person or something close to that and he should just leave him be, she would deliver the thanks.

Leaving the shop Gokudera didn't once leave Tsuna out of his sight. When they were finally out of the door of the fence surrounding the shop, Gokudera stopped. He wanted to look back again before leaving completely, but there wasn't a house anymore, just an empty field. It was exactly like the witch had said. Only those with a wish could find the shop to grant them.

The next thing he realized was that he didn't know where they would go now. They had no place left, but they would be able to figure something out. He would definitely miss his sister, even though her sight still made him sick. (And maybe he would miss the baseball idiot, the stupid cow and all the others too, but he would never admit _that._) Still, only looking at the Tenth made everything worth it and so much more.

There he was standing, lost with no place to go to, only with his most important person most people wouldn't even be able to see and grinning like a mad man. His chest hurt a bit from all of it. Maybe he didn't know what would be tomorrow, maybe he didn't know how long it would take until someone found him and finished him off too, but there was something he was absolutely positive of. He would never ever regret anything that had happened today.

"I'm sorry, Tenth - _Tsuna_. I guess we'll have to wait for the next official fireworks to watch them together again."

Tsuna began to cry. (Gokudera thought he had been repressing the urge to cry for quite a while now.) But he smiled back as happily as on the day Gokudera had told him he would never want to let him go again.

And the rain started to fall.

_The sky was crying but it shouldn't be, as everything wasn't right anymore, yet so much better than it could have ever gotten again. _

* * *

Edited again on September 27 2009 (Probably still not perfect, but at least there aren't as many mistakes anymore. *cringes*)


End file.
